the knight
by xellos200
Summary: twentysix years ago sakumo lost his wife to an illness leaving a three year old kakashi. going to a bar to get drunk he met a mysterious women and had a night of drunk passion. but the mysterious women left right after leaving sakumo alone. when he awoke the next day he had no memory of the night and thought it a dream never knowing that the women had become pregnant with his child
1. preview

The knight

preview

"everything that has a beginning has and end...and very soon he will have the power to take this world and I believe he wont stop until there is NOTHIN left."

fades to new scene -

"you could do the cruelest things when your out there on the battlefield to protect your self your body shuts down any and all emotions you have like a sealed door..."

fades to new scene~

"how dare you say I don't care what happens! If anyone here is taking this seriously it me! it's my home that's gets destroyed! It's my people that die! Not yours! Mine!"

fades to new scene~

"I don't care if we are related by blood as far as I'm concerned you might as well not exist. " "kakashi! that going to far!"

new scene~

"one way or another this war will end and when it dose I'll be there to kill you for what you've done."

new scene

"there all dead, we were setup right from the start... we're all that's left." "then we weren't the target! That means they ware after him!"

new scene~

"are you afraid?...I'll show you the meaning of fear." snap " AAAGGHHHH!" "ELLIOT!"

~coming soon~


	2. prologue part 1

**AN:** sorry if there are any mistakes. pleas enjoy.

prologue part 1

legend of gilfrig archemage of the new order

long long ago in a time were there was only blood shed violence and death a war was fought between knights and shinobi the knights came from two kingdoms. the kingdoms of faygrona and galagrova these two nations used chakara for spells instead of jutus magic had the same basics for jutus they both harness the energy within themselves for technique the knights just used it differently instead of hand signs they used mage circles to release that energy. Galagrova and faygrona disagreed about how to use there magic and fought constantly. Faynoria used there magic for peace an the sake of knowledge the galagrova however used it for war and concurring other lands. and so the two kingdoms where locked in an eternal war that blazed the land.

There dispute had caused there war to spread in to the country of shinobi. The Daimyo's of of the shinobi lands had demanded the two kings of the army of knights keep their war to themselves or they would be forced to take action. unfortunately there words went unheeded and the kings army's ended up destroying a village in one of soon to be many of there battles. Enraged the shinobi prepard for battle and went to war, and for many many years so long in fact that solders and civilians alike forgot what peace was an all they knew was pain and revenge. Battlefields became soaked in blood so much so that grass, plants and life no longer grew and and the world as they knew it ended.

One day after a particularly bloody and gruesome battle a young faygronian mage knight named Gilfrig ran toward a near by forest in panic he knew battle, he knew it well he had killed many before but this this was different he had just killed a boy, a boy that had his whole lif ahead of him the boy could of gotten married and had kids then die of old age bit gilfrig destroyed it . By the time Gilfrig stopped running he realized he was now in shinobi Territory the young man panicked and tried to run back to camp. Unfortunately gilfrig was lost and in his state of panic tripped over a something and fell to his knees he looked behind and his eyes widened what tripped him wasn't an thing but a person not just any person a shinobi. The shinobi looked as if he was sleeping but on closer inspection he was unconscious and hurt badly.

Gilfrig slowly got up and pulled out his dagger making a small *shink* as the blade left it's sheath gilfrig crept closer towards the young man raising his arm blade poised ready to strike and kill the defenseless man. Gilfrig's body went rigged at that thought, defenseless yes this man was defenseless and gilfrig was about to slaughter him like a pig. What had this war done to him he wasn't this he wasn't a monster that killed unconscious injured men in cold blood. Gilfrig gasped clasping his hands over his mouth dropping the dagger in the process as red hot tears spilled down his pale skin as he began to sob. this war had broken him like it did to many before him. He was by no means a warrior he was a farmers son drafted against his will because he was a peasant. but now he was a hardened war machine trained to take the lives of his enemy's.

gilfrigs tears stopped when he heard a small pain filled moan from the shinobi, gilfrig was right beside him in an instant the knight had made a decision he was going to heal this man. he knew saving this man would not wash away the sins he committed in this war, but he was so tired, tired of this gods forsaken war. So gilfrig got to work chanting a healing spell for the injured mans more serous wounds. After gilfrig had done all he could he looked up at the sky the sun would set in a couple of hours he needed to find shelter for them both or they would not last the night. So gilfrig gently lifted the nameless man onto his back and began to look for shelter his long pointed ears listening for any danger he may come across.


End file.
